Times like these
by DHE212
Summary: Lincoln and C-note successfully helped Michael get out of a Yemenite prison. Michael is back on US soil to reunite with his family but a lot is yet to be done. Most importantly, since when things go as plan? Full resume in the story.


Hey guys! After seeing the Prison Break season 5 trailer I wanted to write something, to get it out of my mind and system. I hope that you will like it, of course every review and feedback is welcomed ;) By the way I need you to help me find a way to wait until 2017 (WTF) to see our favorite show back!

Of course I do not own Prison Break nor the characters (otherwise the story will be different ahaha) !

This story will take place after Michael escapes and reunites with Lincoln and C-note. I know that the all point of Prison Break is actually to write about escaping prison, but I leave this part to the genius screenwriters of the show! This story will focus on Michael being back in the US, the fact that time flies and a lot has changed since Sara and Lincoln last saw Michael. Some needs to make amends, others moved on but, family above all is their mantra and once again, they will do everything in their power to make it work.

* * *

 **Chapter one: Mission accomplished.**

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_

 _It's times like these you give and give again_

 _It's times like these you learn to love again_

 _It's time like these time and time again_

 **Yemen.**

" **We made it** " C-note stated while looking at both Michael and Lincoln. The two brothers shared a glance, not sure if they did actually make it or if it was a mirage, a wild dream. Michael looked different, definitely thinner and something felt off about him, but Lincoln decided to not think about it now, they didn't have much time. The coughing of a bleeding Samir brought them back to reality, yes they made it, they made it alive, in one piece and together. Lincoln was helping Samir stand up after being shot in the lower side of his belly by security agents of the prison.

" **You're okay man?** " Lincoln asked when he saw his face turned white. He knew that they didn't have much time, that they needed to move fast before getting caught.

" **I will be** " answered Samir quickly hearing the police siren.

" **We better move now** " said Michael before starting the engine of the car they were supposed to escape in.

They all moved in one motion and the three of them joined Michael in the car not wanting to spend any more of their time risking their life. C-note instructed Michael as to where they were going and the directions to follow to reach their destination. 10 minutes after passing Marib, they arrived in a warehouse where a small plane and two armed man were waiting for them.

" **Let's get you guys home I heard people are waiting for you** " said the taller man to the convicts.

* * *

 **Montclair, a couple of days after.**

Sara looked at the clock, impatient to finish this awful day. Working as a doctor in a rehab facility was never easy for her, but she felt like this was here that she could truly help people. After Michael death she got her license back and look for a job to keep her family safe and to build a future for her son. Constantly helping and saving people, that was what motivated her in the first place to become a doctor and she was proud to be working again.

She hadn't heard anything from Lincoln for a while. 2 weeks to be exact and the weird feeling started to crawl under her skin. Like something happened. Last time she saw her brother in law, or ex-brother in law, he was going to Yemen in a desperate search for Michael. She didn't want to believe it, she could not believe it. 5 years is what it cost her to move on, to stop thinking about Michael. The point is that she was thinking about him, all the time. It's the price to pay when the love of your life kills himself to save you. The mourning of Michael took her a lot of time, she didn't talk to it about anyone, because she knew that it would not help her. The only thing that could help her is to wake up to the smiling face of her fallen angel.

5 years later she knew better and she had moved on. At 5:15 her cell phone rang.

" **Mom?** " the angelic voice of her son brighten her day.

" **Hey Mike, I was about to leave work, do you need something honey?** "

" **Just don't forget to buy bread for dinner this time** " Mike said while smiling.

" **Sure buddy, see you in 10** "

Sara got out of work, locked the doors of her office and went home.

He was standing there, not knowing why. It was like his foot drove him here, in front of this house. Scratch that, he knew damn well why he was here. Lincoln told him to.

" **Go to this address, do not knock or ring. Do not do anything just wait and see. Then you come home and I will explain you everything Michael, no questions ask** ".

That's what Lincoln told him. He knew his brother, he trusted him more than anyone in the world. For once, Michael did as told and went to the address. He got out of the car but remained on the other side of the pavement, not to be seen. After 15 minutes he saw movement in the house. An 8-year-old boy was coming home from school and picked up the phone in the living room. The conversation was short, but as soon as Michael saw the boy smile he felt strange. Minutes passed and Michel watched the boy do his homework and finally lie down with a book in his hands, peacefully reading.

It is something weird when your own memory is playing games with you. When you know somethings are missing but you can't really put your finger on it. When you definitely feel things without knowing what they mean to you. It was like his gut told him to move, to leave right there and now and never come back.

It all happened in a few seconds, like in a slow motion.

A car arrived.

A door being shut.

Eyes meet.

And you know you're damned.

Then you're push to the ground by two strong hands.

" **What are you doing Michael?** "

Two blue eyes were looking furiously at him, holding him down on the car in order not to be seen by Sara who was still on the other side of the street. Michael mind was racing; he knew this man. Trying to calm down he closed his eyes for a brief second while the tall man removed his hands from him.

" **Alex?** " asked Michael disoriented. Special agent Alexander Mahone was standing right beside him, looking pissed.

" **Yes what's up with you? What do you think you're doing here?** "

" **I…hum... What are you doing here?** " Michael couldn't believe this.

" **As soon as I knew that you landed in the US, I got here, because I knew that you would come here** " said Mahone with calm.

" **How could you know? Lincoln asked me to** " Michael said confused.

" **What do you mean how could I know, damn Michael, that's Sara. Your Sara. I am not stupid, I knew that you would come here for her. And for him**."

Mahone was looking at Michael like it was an evidence, like he knew him better than anyone else.

" **Did Lincoln tell you? About my short term memory loss?** "

" **Yes he did. But man, you just proved that memory loss or not, home is where the heart is. Now follow me, and try to stay low.** "

With that, Mahone stood up looking carefully around him to see that Sara had disappeared. He sent one last look at the house before he told Michael to follow him and they drove off to a more private place where they could talk.

After about one hour they got to Mahone 'house. The place was quiet, a bit hidden in the forest. You'd have to take a small dirty road to get here, far from any civilization. A women was waiting calmly in the garden, reading. Mahone received a text and looked at Michael with an apologetic glance.

" **Welcome to my piece of paradise** " said Mahone to Michael while getting out of the car.

Felicia was reading when she heard the car parked, and looked incredulously when she saw that the most famous convict was alive and at her house. She could not believe her eyes. 5 years ago, the death of Michael Scofield was something that changed a lot of people, her included. She retired from the FBI so did Alex, and they lived in peace and quiet since then. No more man hunt, no more running and risking your life. No more death. Just love and family.

" **You brought Michael Scofield to our house? A living Michael Scofield I might add** " was all she could ask to Alex who looked down immediately.

Michael was still lost in his thoughts, those deep brown eyes graved in his memory. The feeling of something strong building in him. Those brown eyes triggered something, some memories were about to resurface. Were they good memories? He put his hands to his head, like he was used to trying to calm his thoughts and emotions. He felt overwhelmed and strange at the same time. Overwhelmed by feelings but strange because he didn't know what they mean yet.

" **I have to call Lincoln** " said Alex to his friend.

Michael nod and dial Lincoln phone number. A couple of seconds later, his big brother answered.

" **Michael, what's up?** "

" **Lincoln, it's Alex**."

" **Oh-oh** "

" **Yeah, what were you thinking Linc?** "

" **Honestly? I don't know, I figured that it might be a good way to trigger his memory or something** "

" **Oh really? And what about them uh Linc? What about Sara and Mike. It's been 5 years, he is dead. He was dead. What do you think will happen now? She knows!** "

" **Oh-oh** " was all Lincoln can say.

" **It did.** " Stated Michael while looking at Alex and Felicia. " **It did trigger some memories** ". They both looked at him with a serious and apologetic look.

" **What do you remember?** "

" **Doctor Sara Tancredi. The woman with brown eyes, the woman I saw earlier, in front of her house. She is Dr. Sara Tancredi.** " Was all Michael could utter.

" **She is not just Dr. Sara Tancredi man" sighed Alex, looking down at his wife. "She was your wife, the love of your life. She was… That is not my story to tell Michael. That is your story...** " Mahone gave Michael his cell phone.

" **Alex, you told me you would never lie to me. I know it was him**." The text was coming from Sara.

Michael's emotions were building up and he felt like he was going to explode. A lonely tear stream down his face, remembering Dr. Sara Tancredi. His Sara. The love of his life. It was too much for him, he felt sick, he felt both hot and cold. His head was pounding. Finally, he fell to the ground and saw nothing but black.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of this fiction.

Please review and let me know what you think in order to work all together !

I hope you liked it, next chapter soon !


End file.
